Lupa
Lupa is Kaien Mori's Zekrom, who was introduced in Kaida: Reborn, under the direct order of the Kaidan King in order to protect Yamatsuri. Appearance Lupa's appearance is halfway between wolf and dog. It is black, with its underbelly being white, and has tints of dark green through his black fur. Its fur is a little pointier than normal wolf fur would be. Its tail is odd shaped too, something crossed between abnormally bushy tail and purposely shaped like a lightning bolt. In 1st Stage, Lupa becomes taller with much larger fangs and claws. His outward appearance doesn't change much after that. By his 2nd Stage, he is more wolf-like rather than dog-like and his fur is spikier. Personality Despite looking wolf-like, Lupa acts more dog-like. He almost always wants to go with Kaien places and loves to get attention. He doesn't mind being played with or petted by anyone, and is famous for falling asleep on people's laps. He doesn't like falling asleep on Kaien's bed, mostly because if Kaien is also sleeping in his bed, he tosses and turns too much and squishes Lupa. Lupa likes fighting spirits and when he and Kaien are put together, they make a good team. Forms and Abilities Transporter Form In Transporter Form, only Lupa has legs that he uses for running. While in Transporter Form, Lupa is quite quick and favors tackles more than anything. He uses his teeth and claws to attack his enemies. Lupa's special ability throughout all of his forms is his use of electricity. In Transporter Form, he is able to shock people who touch him. This form prevents him from using a lot of Spirit Energy so the most he can muster is a small burn from electricity. 1st Stage While his fangs and claws get larger and sharper, he also gets bigger which means he can run faster. In this form, he is able to utilize his Spirit Energy to create powerful electric attacks. In this form, he can send it straight to his enemy in either a steady stream or in electricity balls. 2nd Stage In his final stage, Lupa is taller than Kaien and can easily carry two people on his back. In 2nd Stage, Lupa's strongest attack is his ability to call upon lightning by raising the pressure around his body by running electricity through his fur rapidly. He can also summon lightning to his claws so that when he attacks his opponents, they also get a large jolt of electricity. Relationships Kaien Mori Kaien and Lupa get along very well. Originally, they were both hesitant about each other (mostly because Kaien believed he didn't need Zekrom to protect Yamatsuri), however, they both grew to each other and realized they were very similar in personality. Lupa appears very dog-like, so when they venture into town, it's not noticeable that he's a Zekrom. In battle, they can pull off amazing attacks without much planning (or simply by dumb luck). Kyūbi Of the other three Zekrom, Kyūbi works well with Lupa (mostly because of the closeness between Selina and Kaien), despite their contrasting personalities. Together, they can create very powerful attacks and are the only known Zekrom in the series so far that run in 2nd Stage rather than fly. They seem to be the only two who attempt to get along and therefore can cooperate in battle effectively. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Zekrom